100 Ways To Kill Tohru
by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX
Summary: Tohru Honda's deaths. Creepy pairings. Creepy crossovers. Creepy author. All in one place. If you like Tohru stay away. Your flames will be used to melt my marshmellows! Crack Fic. Chappie 12 is up.
1. Death by Pesticide

Hey, this is my first fan fiction. Whee! It's Furuba! Furuba is also known as Fruits Basket. Anyhoo,

I really really hate Tohru Honda. That's why I made this. I would like to thank My God Can Beat Up Your God for inspiring me. Some of these chapters will be very very short.

All the thoughts are Kyo's.

Every character and/or place belongs to Natsuki Takaya, not me.

100 Ways To Kill Tohru

Number One: Death by Pesticide!

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. Screw it, it was raining cats and dogs and it was the dreariest day ever imagined by any fan fiction writer!

"Hello, Kyo-kun!" One happy way too perky Tohru said

"Go to hell." Kyo said.

"Hello, Yuki-kun." Creepily happy Tohru said.

"Hello, my beautiful angel from above." The she-devil's beeyotch Yuki said.

"You two freaks belong together. I can't believe I thought of you that way. I can't believe I every thought about you at all." Said Kyo very annoyed.

_I have to think of a way to kill her! She's ruining my life! Damn! I hate her as much as this damn storm! Scratch that, I hate her more than this damn storm!_

"Who wants to go to a garden?" Tohru said.

"Have you looked through a window lately? There's a storm out there." Kyo said

"Really?"

"Yes! I think by now you should have looked through a window. It's 7 pm."

_Dumb beeyotch! _

"Let's go to a garden!" Tohru said.

"Of course, my angel," Yuki said with a gleam in his eyes. "You have the best ideas!"

So, they went to a garden with out any roof or anything.

_I hate you Tohru! I hate you Tohru! I hate you Tohru!_

"Good choice of garden, my dear!" Gleamy-eyed Yuki said.

"What are you talking about you stupid rat! All the plants in this garden are dead! Tell me again why you brought me!" Kyo said very angrily

"Because, I love you Kyo!" Tohru said.

_They have to have pesticide in this place. No wonder all these plants are dead._

"Hey, you hang out with Yuki for awhile. I need to go." Kyo said rushing away from the death valley that was a garden.

"You love Kyo? How Honda-san, How?" Yuki said his eyes still gleaming. But they were gleaming from his tears.

"Yup!" Tohru said not caring that Yuki was crying after she said it.

Back where Kyo was

"Pesticide, Pesticide! Where's the damn pesticide! Ah, here we are." Kyo said evilly

_Now, something to put it in._ He saw a bottle of water. It was open and had some kind of mold or fungus in it. _Oh, even better. My life will be complete. If Yuki's dumb enough he'll drink it too. Then I will take his place. The cat will be in the Zodiac and first in the Zodiac._

"Oh, darling!" Kyo said trying not to burst out laughing. "I got you something!"

"Thank you, my love!" Tohru said with her eerie smile that scares small children-scratch that –scares everyone in a 200-mile radius.

_Yes, drink it. Drink it, beeyotch. Drink it! But leave some for darling Yuki. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha._

When she was done drinking, she collapsed. _Mission complete._

"Yuki, would you like some?" Kyo asked.

"Yes." Yuki said sobbing pathetically.

He collapsed also. _Double Mission Complete!_

So, what did you think. RxR (Read and Review) If you have any suggestions, tell me! I have an idea for next chapter but feel free to tell me your ideas. Tell me how I did, PLEASE! I need to know!


	2. Death by Chocolate Onigiri

Sorry for the wait. After an accident I figured out how to add chapters. See my profile for more details.

Once again, all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, not me.

This time Yuki is more involved in killing Tohru. Kyo is still in on it. I'm using a new break this time. Hope you like the break. Once again, all thoughts are Kyo's.

Way number 2: Death By Chocolate Onigiri

Tokyo home of sushi. Raw fish, rice, and seaweed. Wahoo.

Kaibara High School

_Must kill Tohru. Must kill Tohru. So annoying._

"Kyo, why are you clawing a wall?" Yuki asked.

"I'm annoyed, go away!"

"Tohru, I presume."

"How the hell did you know?"

"Trust me on this one."

"Do you know if she has a weakness?"

"Onigiri?"

"I never thought I'd say this but, Yuki you're a genius."

"Huh?"

"Dumb rat"

Later that night-Sohma House

"So what's the plan?" Yuki whispered.

"I've put rat poison in a chocolate onigiri." Kyo whispered back.

"Rat poison?"

"I was saving it for you, but this is a better cause."

"Chocolate onigiri?"

"I went online to find the most disgusting thing to put in onigiri. Chocolate was the most disgusting."

"I take back every time I have ever said you were stupid. No wait, never mind."

"Oh, Tohru." Kyo said to the ever-so-creepily-perky girl.

"What is it?" Tohru said.

"I made onigiri and I wan't you to have it." Kyo said trying not to strangle her.

"Oh, hey you two." Shigure said. "Hey is that onigiri." He ate it and collapsed.

"Damn it!" Kyo yelled.

"How did this happen?" Yuki said.

"Are you blind!" Kyo yelled at the dumb and blind rat.

Next day

"This time, Yuki your gonna shove it down her throat!" Kyo said.

"Right. Now give me the onigiri." Yuki said.

_Please, die. Please, die. PLEASE, DIE!_

"Hey, Tohru." Yuki tried shoving it down her throat but something stopped him.

"What the-" Kyo said.

Yuki being 'good-hearted', stopped while he still had the chance.

_Damn it!_

Next day (again)

"I give up. She's immortal." Kyo said putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, well. I'll leave the onigiri out. Maybe Ayame will eat it."

Just then Tohru walks in and eats the onigiri. She collapses.

"Yes! We did it. We did it." Yuki cheered.

"Yes. We did." Kyo said.

Kyo turned to Yuki and kissed him. Full on and Frenchy style.

Sorry about that last part. I said in my summary. "So many pairings" or something like that. I might be paraphrasing.

Since it took so long for my update. I'll give you this chapter and another one on 2-16-06.


	3. Axes, Sledge Hammers, and Knives, Oh My

Thank you, Volcan 300, for a fabulous idea. I'll use all three of your ideas in one. Muh ha ha ha ha.

Volcan 300: Okay, don't get yourself too excited there.

Spuffy (for short): Moo ha ha ha ha

Volcan 300: Please, stop your scaring me.

Spuffy: MOO HA HA HA HA!

Volcan 300: Did you just say moo?

Spuffy: MOO HA HA HA HA!

Volcan 300: I'll personally pay for you to see a psychiatrist.

Spuffy: MOO HA HA HA HA! (dies from lack of oxygen)

Volcan 300: I swear if she didn't die I would of killed her myself. (kicks the body then leaves)

LOL! Another new break. All thoughts are Kyo's. Ayame and Haru want in on the action this time.

Ways 3,4, and 5: Axes, Sledge hammers, and Knifes, Oh My.

Tokoyo. What can I say about it this time? They have had to good for too long. Just like Canada. Damn them both.

"Wow, this fanfiction rocks." Kyo said. He was on the internet.

"What?" Haru asked.

"This fanfiction. It's by Spuffyfanfictionlover. Who ever this is, they frickin' rock." Kyo said.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay?"

"I hate Tohru to death." Haru said. Aya just happened to be walking by.

"Me too!"

"Wow. I never thought I would have any similarities with you two." Kyo said.

"What should we do?" Ayame asked.

"Knives." Kyo said.

"Sledge hammer!" Haru said with an evil smile.

"Axes!" Ayame cheered.

"Why not all three?" Kyo said.

"Let's do it!" Ayame cheered again. He's too cheery for a guy.

"First, Haru and I will get her at school then Ayame get her here." Kyo said.

"That was actually smart. Is it possible to have your name and smart in the same sentence?" Haru said

Next day KHS (Kaibara High School)

"Oh Tohru." Kyo said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Kyo, my bestest best friend in the whole world." Tohru said with her animal-and-little-children-killing smile.

Kyo tried to stab her with a fish-gutting knife. He missed and it got stuck in the wall behind her.

"Oh, you want me to make turkey tonight. Thanks for the idea Kyo." She skipped off to her so-called friends.

"Did you get her Kyo?" Haru asked.

"What does it look like you dumb calf." Kyo said trying to pry out the fish-gutter.

"I'll go get the sledge hammer." Haru said.

A little later

"Hey, Tohru." Haru called to the creepy witch from another planet.

"Yes, Haru-san" Tohru greeted properly. Like she does all the time and it is so so creepy.

"I want you to take a close look at this sledge hammer, for me. I'm gonna have to swing it at your face to make you see it."

"Starting swinging then."

He swung it at her, but she ducked at the last minute.

"Yeah, I saw a little ding in it." Tohru said then skipped like a little girl going to a candy shop.

Later-Sohma House

"Tohru, I have something for you." Ayame said.

"Oh, what is it? More sledge hammers?" Tohru asked.

"Nope. See this axe, it's ancient. If someone gets there head cut off by it, they will live forever." Ayame lied blindly through his teeth with no remorse.

"I want to live forever. Chop off my head." Tohru said. "Wait, that's the third thing on my list of things to do before I die. You'll have to wait."

"What? No you must do it in the next 3 minutes or it won't work." Aya tried to convince her.

"Tohru, wait. I need you to tie this to your hand and then salute your self in the chest." Kyo said coming in the room after getting a rusty butter knife.

"Okay." She did what she was told and stabbed herself. Haru came from behind a corner and hit her in the head with great force. Ayame got to chop off her head.

Give suggestions peoples. Come on. I have to do 95 more. You must review. You can review more than once. I'm counting on you.

REVIEW!


	4. Death by a Fan Fiction Writer

Hey, people have been telling me that they don't like it when I make fun of Tohru. So I'll lessen it a bit. But she's still gonna die. That won't change. But if you want me to keep insulting Tohru tell me and if you don't tell me. You know when I said there was new breaks. I was joking. Sorry.

This time Kyo and I (Spuffyfanfictionlover, a.k.a. Spuffy) will kill Tohru. Thoughts are Kyo's. Natsuki Takaya owns the characters. I own Spuffy, who is me anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way 6: Death by Fan Fiction Writer

Tokyo. Anyone else notice that Kyo's name is in it. Hmm.

KHS

"Hey, my name is Spuffyfanfictionlover but call me Spuffy." said a 13 year old.

"Um, hey, uh, Spuffy." Kyo said to the girl.

"Do you know who Tohru Honda is?" Spuffy said.

"Yes, I do but I hate her." Kyo said.

"I would like to meet her." Spuffy said.

"Okay but you won't like it." Kyo said.

"Okay but I still want to meet her." Spuffy said starting to get angry.

"Follow me then." Kyo said.

They went over to Tohru.

"Hey, my name is Spuffyfanfictionlover but call me Spuffy." Spuffy said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said with her own smile. (look I'm trying so hard right now)

"I write fan ficton online. And I was asked to interview you by my friends." Spuffy said getting her notebook out.

"Wait, why do they want you to interview me?" Tohru said.

"Well, some of my reviewers are kind of complaining about my fan fiction and how I insult the protaginist of the manga and show Fruits Basket. Which just happens to be you." Spuffy said.

(What's with the creepy cross reference.)

"Oh, okay." Tohru said.

"I think your kind of stupid."

"I am not stupid. Or kind of stupid. But I have to admit that the stupid act is just a cover for my secret identity." Tohru said.

"Oh, a secret identity. How cool!" Spuffy said.

"My name is still Tohru Honda but I work for a secret organization. I can't tell you what it is, though."

"Obviously." Spuffy said writing stuff down.

"I was supposed to find the Chinese Zodiac. And I have to expose them. It's top secret, though. I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything. I would love to help a secret agent. It's the second thing I have to do before I die. The first is to become Yoshinori Kitase's apprentice."

"I need you to pretend to kill me."

"What? I couldn't kill a secret agent."

"No, not kill me. Pretend to kill me." Tohru said. "We'll do it after lunch. Here's a gun to shoot me with. Don't worry I'll be wearing a bullet proof suit under my clothes, okay."

"Right!"

After Lunch

"So, how did your meeting with stupid Tohru go?" Kyo asked.

"Pretty stupid." Spuffy lied.

"Hey, Spuffy, Kyo." Tohru said going back to her stupid act.

"Well, see ya." Kyo said leaving the agent and the assistant.

"Okay, now." Tohru said dropping the act.

"Okay." Spuffy said. She held the gun so it pointed to her stomach.

"Bitch, you slept with my brother." Spuffy said. Tohru gave her a look. Spuffy mouthed 'Setting the mood'. She pretend shot Tohru. People started cheering. Tohru winked at the assistant.

"Now, to be Kitase's apprentice." Spuffy said. She left.

Two years later, Tohru realeased the secret of the Sohma family and Spuffy worked with Kitase to make a game about it. Then 6 months later, Spuffy created the sequel to the Zodiac game and overthrew Kitase. Another 6 months later, Spuffy joined the secret organization with Tohru. Then 4 years later, a fan fiction writer (not Spuffy) killed Tohru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was cool. See Tohru was killed by a fan fiction writer.

If you want me to start back up again with the insults-vote yes. If not-vote no. **Vote damn it. **


	5. Death by Freddy, Jason, and a Crazy Guy

Here are the results of the voting. Yes-4 votes; No-0 votes. I will continue to insult her. Moo ha ha ha ha ha.

Freddy Krueger, Jason X, and a crazy guy named Bob with his imaginary elf that sits on Bob's shoulder, Tim will kill Tohru this time. I'm making all three talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ways 7, 8, 9: Death by Freddy, Jason, and a crazy guy

"I'm sorry, Freddy for hurting you." Jason said to his burned up pal.

"I'm sorry that we have to deal with Bob and 'Tim'. Really sorry." Freddy said to his hockey masked friend.

"Chocolate, we're being attacked by chocolate." said Bob. His voice was high-pitched and scratchy. "Tim, that is not the Phantom of the Opera. That is Freddy Krueger. Damn elf. Nothing I said, nothing."

"Why do we have to babysit him again?" Jason asked. You can't really tell what expression he's using, cause of the mask.

"Well, he was trying to kill that Honda girl in Japan. Don't you remember?" Freddy said.

"I try not to." Jason said.

(( Flashback)) Japan

"You know how hard it is to eat sushi with this mask on?" Jason said trying his hardest eat the raw fish.

"No cause, I like people to see my face. I don't want to be a coward and hide face." Freddy taunted.

This is what started the fight. Freddy Vs. Jason. Well, Freddy's taunting and Tohru Honda.

"Hey, Kyo, that's the guy who tried to kill me. Or is it one of those two?" Tohru said pointing at Bob (and Tim) then at Freddy and Jason.

They had differences. Bob had a straight jacket and pure white hair. I think you remember Freddy and Jason.

(( End Flashback))

"Ah, yes we had to keep him away from the Honda girl." Jason said.

"Hey, It's you guys." Tohru said.

"Wait, we're in America right?" Freddy asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Jason said.

"I wanted to see if Bob and Tim were okay." Tohru said.

"Tim does not exist." Jason said.

"Yes he does. Can't you see him. He's on Bob's shoulder." Tohru said.

"Personally, I think she should be in the straight jacket." Jason said so everyone including Tim could hear.

"Who's this she your talking about? Is she your girlfriend?" Tohru said.

"Tim wants to ask you, why are you so retarded?" Bob said.

"Well, Tim, I have a brain legion." Tohru said.

"I thought it was a tumor." Jason said.

"I could of taken it out for you." Freddy said waving his claw things.

"Tim, shut up. Just because Jason wears a mask doesn't make him a coward. Even, if Freddy said so." Bob said.

"Maybe, Jason is really ugly under that mask, Tim." Tohru said.

"This is why I fought you Freddy. She never insulted you." Jason said.

"Don't feel bad Jason. Freddy is a rapist burn victim." Tohru said.

"Yes, Tim it is true." Bob said.

"Tim is really, really, mega retarded isn't he?" Tohru asked.

"That's it! You can make fun of Freddy and Jason, but when you mess with Tim. That's were I draw the line!" Bob said tackling her.

"Go Bob!" Jason said. "Let me beat the crap out of her." Jason beat her up for 2 hours.

"Hey, I wonder what her guts look like." Jason said. "Freddy, could you show us?"

"Certainly!" Freddy said. Jason, Freddy, Bob, and Tim examined her guts. Bob poked her small intestine and Tim jumped on it. Freddy stabbed her heart. Jason put his mask on Tohru and took some string, from a kite he had destroyed earlier, and sewed the mask to her face with super glue too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha. 91 to go. Give more suggestions, please. Moo ha ha ha ha ha. I'm glad to insult Tohru again.

I have figured out how to enable the anonomous review thing so started anonomously reviewing.

The fans who absolutely love this: SuperSaiyanPenguin, AnnaRegina, fallenangel456, tithe-fey, Kitsune Sohma, Volcan 300, Hatori's Melted Snow, Deyh, Clouds of the Sky, me (anonomous).

You guys or gals keep reviewing. I feed on you-er I mean. Yes, I am a vampire that's why I am all for Spuffy pairing. SpikexBuffy. Nah, I kid, I kid. I am too evil for my own good.


	6. Death by Sporks

Yo, thanks to Volcan 300 and tithe-fey. Death by Sporks. I hope you mean the spoon/fork combo.

Volcan 300: Yeah, your welcome.

tithe-fey: Thanks, you rock.

Spuffy: Yes I am evil. (rubbing hands in an evil way)

Volcan 300: I think she has OCD.

tithe-fey: definately

Spuffy: You two are my bestest friends.

Volcan 300: I'll get the gasoline, if you get the matches.

XxXxxCENSOREDxxXxX

This time Tohru goes to America with Kyo. Spuffy's return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Way 10: Death by Sporks

America-Mall (not of America but near where I live)

"Oh my god, it's that Spuffy girl." Kyo said. "Let's keep walking."

Spuffy this time is not an interviewer. She is in a video game store. She has a grey coat and blue jeans. 13 years old. (That's what I usually wear.)

"Hey, Kyo." Spuffy said calmly.

She was with a girl. She was blonde and really hyper. She worships cats and Kyo. Since I can't give out her real name, I'll call her SL.

"Hey, Kyo. Turn into a cat." SL said.

"Will you shut up?" Spuffy asked her hyper friend.

"No." SL said slapping Spuffy upside the head.

"Hey, you two wanna go to the food court. My treat." Spuffy said with a huge grin.

"Let's go in order of sanity." SL said.

"Tohru goes last then. Then, SL. Then, Spuffy. Then me in front." Kyo said.

"I feel sorry for you." Spuffy said.

"I feel REALLY REALLY sorry for you. Kyo-kun." SL said.

"Don't call me that." Kyo said.

"Hey, have you seen my fan fics online." Spuffy said.

"Yeah, her real name isn't Spuffy it's-"

XxXxxCENSOREDxxXxX

"Your name is creepy, Spuffy." Kyo said.

"I know." Spuffy said smacking her hand into her face.

"She writes parodies about the death of Tohru Honda." SL said.

"Yup. Number 10 is death by sporks." Spuffy said.

"Hey, look at my shirt. It's tight." some guy who shall remain nameless, Shane, said.

"Shut up, Shane." Spuffy said. They walked past Shane.

"That was SL's future husband." Spuffy said in a sing song voice.

"SHUT UP!" SL said kicking Spuffy in the back of the knee.

"Ow." Spuffy yelled.

"Hey, what do you guys want?" SL asked.

"We have plenty of food from around the world." Spuffy said getting up.

"A place with sporks." Kyo said.

"Taco Bell." SL said.

"All it has is sporks." Spuffy added. Spuffy and SL stole a spork box.

"Get some chalk." Kyo said.

"Nah." Spuffy and SL said together. Spuffy, SL, and Kyo dug into her flesh with the sporks, mostly around the stomach.

"Hey, let me join." Volcan 300 said.

"Okay." Spuffy said.

"Okay Joe, let's go to work." Volcan 300 said spooning out Tohru's eyes.

Spuffy, SL, Volcan 300, and Kyo continued to torture her, even after she died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Thanks Volcan 300 for joining us. Hee hee. 80 to go.

Who's evil? Spuffyfanfictionlover and SL are. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. (does a victory dance).

Thanks to Volcan 300 and Joe for playing star roles. See on of Volcan 300's reviews to see who Joe is.

tithe-fey thanks for being an idea giver.


	7. Death by Bush, Spuffy, Bob, Tim, and SL

Chapter 7. On request of rock-chick131. Death by George Bush.

Spuffy returns with Bob, Tim and SL. hee hee.

rock-chick131: Hey, thanks.

Volcan 300: Get away while you can.

Spuffy: Hee hee. Hee hee.

tithe-fey: Run!

Spuffy: hee hee hee hee.

rock-chick131: Let's use her method's against her.

XxXxxCENSOREDxxXxX

KyoxYuki (Remember my summary 'many different pairings')

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ways 11, 12, 13, 14, 15: Death by Bush, Spuffy, Bob, Tim, and SL

Japan

(TV) News Flash: President Bush is coming to Japan to arrest the national murderer. This murderer goes by the initials T.H. Who could this be? Bush and his body gaurds have figured out who this is.

"Oh whee. Bush is coming." Kyo said sarcastically.

"I know isn't it exciting." Tohru said. "I heard he has new body gaurds."

"I wonder who?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Well, you could meet them personally." Bush said. He came in the house. Just then Spuffy, Bob, and SL came in.

"Holy crap. Spuffy, SL." Kyo said.

"If you hurt him. I'll kill you." Yuki said.

"If he attacks the president, we'll hurt him." Spuffy reassured him.

"Bob, Tim." Tohru said. "Where's Freddy and Jason?"

"They were arrested for tax evasion." Bob said.

"Bob, and 'Tim'." Kyo said. "Please tell me I'm going insane."

"Your going insane." SL said.

"Hey, watch it." Yuki said.

"Why are you defending me?" Kyo asked.

"I, uh, well." Yuki blushed.

"Oooo." Spuffy said. Bush coughed.

"Sorry." Spuffy said.

"Tim, I doubt Yuki Sohma is gay." Bob said. "Yes, I realize I have been wrong before."

Bush coughed again.

"Shh. Tim." Bob shushed the elf.

"How's it goin' Tim?" Tohru asked.

"Don't answer that 'Tim'." SL said using hand quotes.

"How dare you Tim, you can't say that." Bob said.

"If you don't shut that 'elf' up I shut him up myself!" Spuffy said.

Bush coughed louder. They returned to a neutral state.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"We think we know who the international murderer is." Bob said.

"We think that they are going to strike in Japan." Spuffy said.

"There's been a strange thing on who the murderer is killing." SL said.

"Tim says, The murderer has been killing people who's names start with 'K'." Bob said.

"Kevin Johnson." Spuffy said.

"Kelly Young." Bob said.

"Karen Steely." SL said.

"Tim would like to add, Kenny from South Park." Bob said.

"Why do you think they would hit Japan?" Yuki asked.

"Well, they said they were going to Japan, according to a note they wrote to us." SL replied.

"That's stupid and moronic." Kyo said.

"Wait, what were the initials again?" Yuki asked.

"Tim says, T.H." Bob said.

"I have a feeling that in the next few seconds your gonna find out who T.H. is." SL said.

"I should get my taser ready." Spuffy said.

"Oh god." Yuki said.

Examine the clues. Initials are T.H. T.H. is only killing people with names that start with 'K'. You can understand why Yuki said 'Oh god'.

Tohru pulled out a gun and shot Kyo. Spuffy quickly tasered Tohru. But Tohru is not dead yet.

"Noooo!" Yuki screamed. "You can't die. You can't!"

"Bu-Bush." Tohru said quietly, her voice was strained. She shot Bush too. But he is not dead, either.

"That bitch!" Kyo said.

"Oh, she used the poison bullet didn't she?" Bob said.

"Yup." Spuffy said dumping the shells on the floor.

"This is going to be slow, Kyo." SL said. "Can I go? I vomit when I see people die."

"Yes." Spuffy said. SL ran out. You could hear the faint sound of her vomiting.

"Poor kid, Can Tim and I help her?" Bob asked.

"Sure." Spuffy said. Bob left. "He's as caring as he is insane."

"Please don't die, please." Yuki said sobbing.

"Why do you care?" Kyo said weakly.

"I could answer that." Tohru said lifting her head but Spuffy knocked it back down with her fist.

"Let him speak." Spuffy said.

"All you do is hurt me, so why do you care?" Kyo said more weakly.

"Because, because-" Yuki started. Bob and SL walked in. Bob held SL's mouth so she wouldn't vomit everywhere.

"I hurt you so I hide my real feelings." Yuki said.

"Get on with it." Tohru said. Spuffy tasered her again.

"I-I love you." Yuki said very quietly.

"What? Can't hear you." Kyo said even more weakly.

"I love you." Yuki said.

"We can probably get him out that pool of blood and in your arms in a few seconds." Spuffy said. "We got the place surrounded. 26 ambulances, 18 bomb squads, and 250 other things I can't remember, but they are all here to help who ever is hurt."

"Ooo, penny." Bob said going to the floor and in the process removing his hand. SL vomited a lot.

"Can we get 2 ambulances, and a body bag." Spuffy said into the walkie-talkie.

"He's going to live right?" Yuki said.

"Yes, we won't need a body bag for him or the president. Your gonna have to guess who the bag's for." Spuffy said.

Kyo was nursed back to complete life. Meanwhile,

"You've caused a lot of trouble missy." Bob said. "Yeah, you tell her Tim."

"You have the right to remain silent. Blah, blah, blah, you know the rest." SL said.

"I would of gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you medling kids and the stupid elf, too." Tohru said.

"Shut up!" Bush said.

Spuffy had a metal pipe, SL had a butcher knife, Bush had the gun Tohru was using, and Bob had Jason's chainsaw. Tim had an invisible taser.

Spuffy smashed Tohru over the head with the metal pipe. Then, SL flayed her face off. Meanwhile, Bush was shooting Tohru like crazy. Bob seperated the body parts. Tim 'tasered' her. Bush died afterwards from the poison in the bullets. Looking at the fruits of their labor, Spuffy, SL, Bob, and Tim high-fived each other and went to a sushi place in Kyoto. Yuki and Kyo joined them in their celebration of Tohru's death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

85 to go. I know last time is said 80 to go. I am bad at math. Sorry. Hee hee. Sorry, about the KyoxYuki thing. Oh well. Keep giving ideas. Don't sue me.

85 TO GO!

-Spuffyfanfictionlover


	8. Death by a vice president

So sorry. I was caught up with school and other stories.

I don't own characters blah, blah.

This is by my own request. You might or might not find this offensive but I don't really care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Way 16: Death by a vice president

Japan

"Tohru, phone." Kyo said after answering the phone.

"Oh, yeah, I hope it's Bob." Tohru said jumping 33.985 feet in the air. "Hello, this is Tohru Honda."

"Hello, I have been waiting for you." Cheney said.

"Who is this?" Tohru asked.

"Vice President of the United States of America, Dick Cheney." Cheney said.

"Oh hello." Tohru said.

"Would you like to go deer hunting in Colorado with me?" Cheney asked.

"Okay." Tohru said.

"You do realize what your doing?" Yuki said.

"You know just as well as I do, she doesn't realize anything." Kyo said.

They were listening in on the phone call.

"Vice President, Cheney, shot his friend quail hunting." Yuki said.

"He said it was an accident. I believe him." Tohru said.

"You also believe in an elf named Tim." Kyo said.

"Tim's cool, I don't get why everyone is so down on that. I'm going deer hunting with Dick Cheney and nothing is going to stop me." Tohru said triumphantly.

With that speech she turned around and slammed into a wall.

"Except that." Yuki said.

A week later-Colorado

"Do you know how to hunt?" Cheney asked.

"No." Tohru said shooting randomly at a tree. "I think I got one."

"That was a tree." Cheney said.

"No, it was a deer." Tohru retorted.

"How are you going to get the 'deer' out of the ground?" Cheney asked.

"I didn't know that deer grew out of the ground?" Tohru said looking at the tree she just shot.

"They don't!" Cheney yelled.

"Shh. You'll scare the deer away." Tohru said.

All of a sudden a tree branch swung out of nowhere and hit Cheney upside the head.

"Hmm? What was that sound?" Tohru said. "Never mind."

After 32 minutes of shooting trees Tohru realized that Cheney was unconscious.

"Hey Mr. Vice President Dick Cheney, are you okay?" Tohru asked. "Mr. Vice President Dick Cheney?"

She slapped Cheney 12 times. By the 3 time he had woken up.

"Hey, what?" Cheney said. "Wait, stop! Stop! STOP!"

"You're awake. Thank god." Tohru said.

"Who are you?" Cheney said.

"Tohru Honda."

"What are we doing here? Where are we? Are you one of my friends?" Cheney asked.

"Deer hunting, Colorado, yes, one of your best!" Tohru said.

"Oh, okay." Cheney said. "Let's keep hunting."

After 12 minutes a doe appeared in front of them.

"Damn tree, it's in the way." Tohru said. "I'll go knock it down." She cocked her gun.

Cheney cocked his gun, aimed for Tohru. His memory came back and he remembered how annoying she was.

CRAAAAAAAAAACK!

Tohru was bleeding profusely from her temple. Cheney shot the deer gutted it and put the organs on Tohru's body and went back to the White House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry to those who thought that was offensive. Mr. Cheney, if you are reading this. I'm sorry. Or any of his reps. I'm sorry. If you want to get angry at someone, get angry at Letterman, or SNL. They made some jokes about that too. They might of had permission, though. Well, if you have any contact with Cheney, tell him "I meant no harm and apologize if I did offend someone!"

On further note, REVIEW. Give me ideas. I'm dying here. The Cheney thing was a last resort. Okay, I lied it was my second to last resort. My last resort was the Peterson guy killing Tohru, but that would be pushing it. I don't even remember his name. God, what was it? James? Jacob? Elizabeth? Teoukhdoiut? It shall remain a mystery.

REVIEW OR MAY THE POWER OF SPUFFY COMPEL YOU!

That is all.


	9. Death by Gestapo

The moment you have all been waiting for. All twelve of you. AnnaRegina, Clouds of the Sky, Darkfire1313, Fear the Cheetah, Kitsune Sohma, PerplexedKiss, Queen of the Sheep, SojiSohma SuperSaiyanPenguin, tithe-fey, ultra-violet-catastrophie, Volcan 300. Possibly more!

Thank you, XxFallenxX. A Gestapo legion will kill Tohru. The return of Spuffy and SL will be immanent! I don't know what I just said.

Oh and thank you Fear the Cheetah, I know pretty damn well that I rock.

_NEWS FLASH _SL has an account. SojiSohma! Whoo! But she prefers to be called SL on this fic.

* * *

Chapter 9: Way 17: Death by Gestapo

Japan

"Yo, SL! Why are we here?" Spuffy asked angrily.

"E3, you dolt!" SL retorted.

"Yeah, sorry. I had a Tohru moment." Spuffy said.

"Don't you mean _blonde_ moment?" SL said.

"Nope!" Spuffy answered bluntly.

"Oh, I get it." SL said, and then rolled her eyes at Spuffy's idiocy.

"Don't they have a time machine this year?" Spuffy asked.

"Yeah, creepy!" SL said.

"Tell me about it!" Spuffy said.

Later-E3-near the time machine

"I wonder if it works." Spuffy said.

"What the heck is that?" Tohru asked.

"No!" SL shrieked/whispered.

"Just duck and act like someone else." Spuffy whispered.

"Can I be Chester Bennington?" SL asked.

"No!" Spuffy retorted/whispered. "He screams!"

"We should just shut up, so she doesn't-" SL was cut off.

"Hey, Spuffy, SL! How are you two?" Tohru screeched.

"Hey, Tohru. We are horrible." Spuffy said chuckling hysterically.

"Spuffy, did you take your medicine this morning?" SL said.

"No, lets go and I will take it!" Spuffy said sounding like a robot. No offense to robots.

"Hey, I want to see Hitler in the time machine." SL said.

"Hey, that sounds cool!" Tohru said.

"Maybe the Gestapo will kill her." Spuffy whispered to SL.

"Good, good. We'll kill the bitch." Tohru said rubbing her hands evilly.

Spuffy being the evil technological genius broke into the system of the time machine and made it go to the time of Hitler!

"Moo ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Spuffy cackled and the 3 were blasted through a spinning light of spiny lights!

"Holy mother of sh-" Spuffy landed on the ground hard.

"Holy mother of Kyo!" SL screamed as she hit the ground.

"Hey guys why are you on the ground?" Tohru asked. She landed on her feet but not hard.

"Bit-" Spuffy started. A bomb exploded.

"Hey, you two get up and help fight." Some Gestapo guy yelled at them.

"Okay." Spuffy said enthusiastically. "Got any M80s?"

"Yeah." The guy answered.

"Sweet," looks were the camera would be. "See seiferalmasy911, this is a real gun, bitch!"

"Isn't seifer you're forum friend?" SL asked.

"Yeah, so?" Spuffy said.

"Just wondering, lets kick some ass!" SL said pumping her fist into the air.

Spuffy fired in any random direction, completely forgetting Tohru and SL.

"Get me some GLOCKs baby!" SL shrieked to the skies.

Spuffy ran back.

"They haven't invented those yet."

"Oh." SL remembered. "Hey, Tohru you should visit Hitler."

SL and Spuffy tried to kill the Gestapo instead of the Jews. It really didn't help that those two couldn't aim to save their lives.

"Tohru, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, we need you're help!" Spuffy pleaded.

"Please!" SL demanded.

"Okay." Tohru said proudly.

"Here's a M60." Spuffy handed the gun over.

"Let's do this!" SL shrieked.

Spuffy and SL started to taunt the other Gestapo and when they finally noticed Spuffy and SL, they bolted.

The Gestapo eyed Tohru evilly and started shooting there M15s, M60s, M79s, and M80s at Tohru.

Spuffy pulled out her digital camera at the last minute to get some awesome snapshots of the guns. She was more interested in the guns than Tohru's mangled body. But, (insert trumpet fanfare here), SL grabbed the camera from Spuffy and started flashing many pics of the body.

"Let's go back to the convention, I wanna get me a X-box 360!" Spuffy exclaimed.

"Righty-o." SL said.

They walked back to where they thought the time machine had thrown them. They searched for 32 minutes straight until…

"It's time to die!" a Gestapo said.

"Well, this screws my plans to die laughing." Spuffy said.

"Well, you could laugh now." SL said optimistically.

Spuffy started cackling hysterically.

* * *

_IN MEMORIAM _

_SPUFFY THE YAOI CULT LEADER AND SOJISOHMA "SL"_

_GONE BUT FORGOTTEN!

* * *

_

I loved that last part. Didn't you.

Read & Review


	10. Death by Chester, Lazlow, and Shane

So, today the immanent death of Tohru Honda will be very, very strange!

List of people who will kill Tohru today!

Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park, sadly he must die! Sorry but he'll kill Tohru first.

Lazlow (Jones), the infamous host of Chatterbox on GTA III! I also named my dog after him, but my dog's name is Lazlo, to skip out on the copywriting lawsuit! I also named him before the show/cartoon Camp Lazlo. My dog was born on March 23, 2003. I believe, 2 years before the show.

Shane cough Sherwin cough, the least reoccurring OC!

This will complete 20 of my Tohru killing saga!

Once again, SL and I will be here!

* * *

Chapter 10: Ways 18,19, 20: Death by Chester, Lazlow, and Shane!Japan, Tokyo, some arena

"Being the personal friends of Mike Shinoda has its perks!" Spuffy said

"Very true!" SL said, "But did we need to bring _him_?"

"Well, _he _brought _his _tennis racquet, so if Chester is attacked _he _will attempt to kill them with a tennis racquet.

"So, Shane, you like our bitch Thomas?" SL asked.

"Yup, I always hated him. He wasn't tight."

So, Chester was screa-I mean-singing One Step Closer.

(Chester) _Every thing you say to me,_

(Mike) _Sends me one step closer to the edge_

(C, M) _And I'm about to…Break!_

(Mike) I need you all to sing with Chester, I want to hear everyone in here! Are you ready?

--crowd screams—

(Chester) _SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SH-_

He stopped; a growling sound came from his chest. Suddenly, his heart flew out of his body! Mike passed out. Blood flied on the first 3 rows of people and chunks of flesh fell on Thomas. Spuffy, having the greatest Chester memorabilia, killed Thomas and had SL put the flesh bits in a baggie. Spuffy being in tennis learned a very important skill. When there is a lob ball, depending if you're right handed or left handed, you have to keep the ball on your writing hand side and wait until it drops. The ball will take its first bounce and you have to return it really hard, if you want it to go over the net. She kept the heart on her right side and followed it until it dropped, but it did not drop. It hit one Miss Tohru Honda, square in the face. This knocked her unconscious. Spuffy grabbed Chester's heart and ran back to wear SL, Shane, and the body of Thomas were.

"Shane, protect the heart and me." She put Chester before herself.

Shane nodded "Yes, ma'am! That would be tight." He saluted.

"We really degraded him." SL added. Spuffy gave her this look that said '_Does it look like I care about Shane?' _SL answered the look. "No."

No one really came after the heart. They were too disgusted. Even after his heart launched out of his body, Chester remained standing. The love of his many fans kept him alive for the mean time. Mike was still unconscious. Chester jumped off the stage.

"Hey, did my heart touch anyone when it landed?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, Tohru and, well, me." Spuffy held the heart up for him.

"Hey, keep it."

"Sweetness!" Spuffy said holding the non-pulsating heart.

"Hey, Shane, protect him." SL commanded. Shane merely nodded and said "Tight!"

He followed Chester into the crowd. Spuffy took Thomas's cell phone and called Lazlo (the dog).

"Hey, Lazlo, get Lazlow." Spuffy said sweetly to the most adorable miniature dachshund ever! Lazlo barked his answer into the phone. He immediately dialed the number to Lazlow with his paw.

"Woof, bark, bark, woof!" Lazlo barked.

"I'll be in Tokyo in a flash minutes." Lazlow said. Lazlow used his magical powers to poof to Tokyo. "Hey, watcha need Spuff?"

"I need you to help Chester." Spuffy said. Lazlow saluted and ran up to where Chester and Shane were walking.

They found Tohru on the ground with a giant red splash mark on her face.

"That looks tight!" Shane exclaimed. Chester and Lazlow just stared at him.

"She needs to die, she was the first person to touch my heart, when it flew out of my body." Chester said.

"It was more like launch but it was tight!" Shane corrected.

"Quit saying 'tight'!" Lazlow and Chester said in unison.

"Aw, but saying 'tight' is tight." Shane threw a small fit.

"Oh-Kay." Lazlow was weirded out by this.

Chester took his mic and took the plastic part off and revealed a small dagger like object. Lazlow took his .45 pistols and loaded them. _Chck-chck. _Shane had his tennis racquet, doy!

"Say hallo to my little friends!" Chester said evilly.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Shane laughed. "This is gonna be tight!"

Lazlow fired his pistols into Tohru's annoying face, blasting them to shreds! Shane beat her body with the racquet but on the 32nd hit; the racquet came up and hit him in the head, killing him! Chester threw the mic/dagger at Tohru's own heart!

"That's for takin' mine, bitch!" Chester said. Chester keeled over after saying his small speech.

Lazlow shrugged, put his arms out and put them on top of each other and nodded on them. He poofed. Cough I Dream of Jeannie cough

"Hey, SL wanna go get some pocky?"

"Yeah, definitely, we should bring Mike too."

* * *

_IN MEMORIAM_

_CHESTER BENNINGTON, LEAD VOCALIST OF LINKIN PARK_

_LOVED BY MANY! GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN_

_

* * *

_

IN MEMORIAM

SHANE SHERWIN, A GUY WHO SAYS 'TIGHT' WAY TOO MUCH

GONE BUT TIGHTLY FORGOTTEN

* * *

IN MEMORIAM 

_THOMAS BOWERS, SOME ANNOYING BITCH OF SPUFFY THE YAOI CULT LEADER AND SOJISOHMA "SL"_

_GONEBUT COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN_

* * *

See I do have an imagination; it's just not good!

Read and review!

Spuffy the Yaoi Cult Leader!

80 more ways of death and we shall be done! I need ideas!


	11. Thank You's And What Not

Hello, all. I have chosen to make a chapter after every 20 ways Tohru was killed. I will give a small speech and answer questions you have put in reviews. And some other random crap. Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I have been grounded, re-grounded, and re-re-grounded. Also I just forgot so here's 11. 12 is right after this so never fret my dears.

* * *

Chapter 11: Thank You's and What Not

_Chapter 1_

Wow, this was the launch of my—uh—career. It could have gone better. But I think I did all right. SuperSayainPenguin (Now known as "TheEvilZombieFerret"), my first reviewer, thank you for that. And the many other great reviewers, good or bad. But the question that was most asked, "Why do you even read/watch Furuba if you hate Tohru?" Well, I hate one character not the whole series. I'm really into supernatural stuff like that so it really attracted my interests. And Momiji is sooooo cute, I mean come on, HE'S A BUNNY! Another thing, who is this person who goes around bashing fics that don't support one persons thoughts. We all have opinions. And we should respect other people's opinions. And if you just tell me you think my fic sucks. Why can't you tell me why it sucks so I can change it? But if it's the reason that I'm _senselessly _bashing Tohru, I can't stop that. But If you want a better storyline or something, just tell me.

_Chapter 2_

My rather protestant chapter. I think you should know that I LOVE YAOI!!!!! Get used to it. And I do realize that the characters are OOC (Out Of Character). It needs to happen because Yuki and Hatori aren't really comedic, and I am. So I need to make some characters bitchy, happy, gay (in both meanings), and/or dumb as horseshit. Also, I seriously doubt chocolate onigiri exsists.

_Chapter 3, 4, 5, and 6_

Let's see, the reviews for these chappies were mixed. Someone thought I was a sicko. That's only partially true! There were bunnies, Numa Numa, voting, Bob, poetry (both sucky, and supportive), and sporks. Some good reviewers! And some bad, naughty peoples! But I thank you all!

_Chapter 7_

This chappie didn't get a lot of reviews, but still all are good. But it seemed the most favorite of all. I love it also because my favorite OC's are back for some major Tohru ass whooping. With or without Bush.

_Chapter 8_

I don't know if this has crossed anyone's mind but I AM A GIRL DAMMIT! I am not a bastard, I am a bitch. Recognize bitches! Good reviews again!

_Chapter 9_

Seifer, I realize that an M80 is a firework. I used it for the randomness! Sheesh! You know me, I am random! And the reason Hitler couldn't kill Tohru is because, I'm better than Hitler! I am so above him. Continuing on…

_Chapter 10_

CHESTER WE LOVE YOU! And the person who inspired me to write these stories, My God Can Beat Up Your God, reviewed! That's touching. And my bestest friend, in the real world, reviewed also! LINKIN PARK ROX MY SOX! Come join the LPUnderground, at LPU is on its 6th year. And you can find me, YourFutureDictator123. Don't email me through there. Because email is down, and the LPU is trying to fix the bugs. Instead hit me up on my myspace, is chapter 11. And there will hopefully be reviews, but it is unlikely. I have decided that the next set of 20 will be more suspenseful and have better writing skills. But it will still have very unrealistic deaths. Randomness rules! I will be working on Chapter 11 today, and hopefully it will be up today. If not, Wednesday will be the day.

Now I need a banner for myself and my supporters on message boards and myspace. So I am holding a competition. Create banners and send them to my myspace and/or my yahoo email, I will be waiting.

* * *

Til my next chappie, and my "retirement" this is Spuffy signing off.

Now for the copyrighting lawsuit…Spuffy out. (Damn you, Ryan Seacrest! We love Chester Bennington, not you!)


	12. Death by Pins

Chapter 12. Finally. Sorry for the elongated wait. But I am a person too. A crazy person but a person nonetheless. What death shall we experiment.

Pins!

I'll do wax next, a tribute to House of Wax.

* * *

Chapter 12: Death by Pins 

Breathing hard, sweat beading down the young man's body. He ran so hard. Even though every muscle in his body burned like fire and his heart was pumping battery acid. His lungs we're going to pop in any second. He looked back; the shadowy figure was still chasing him. He looked forward and slammed into a tree. Damn the fog! He heard a sickening crack whether it was the tree or his nose, he didn't care. He needed to get away from the shadow. The figure approached him. And breathed mechanically.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked. "What are you?"

"All in good time." The figure replied sharply.

The young man just shivered in fear and loss of heat.

"Come with me," the figure commanded "Kyo Sohma."

Kyo didn't move an inch. Besides the rising and falling of his chest.

"I said come!" Kyo still refused. So the figure shot its hand out of it's cloak making Kyo shoot up on his feet. "Will you follow or will I have to resort to something more…painful?"

The deep glare told Kyo to do what this thing said.

"Can you at least tell me who you are? A hint?"

"Someone, hmm, close to you." The figure chuckled.

He knew there wasn't anyone "close" to him. He had always shut everyone out. Unless it was Shigure, he had always tried to get _close _to him. Damn pervert!

"Where are you taking me?"

"A dungeon."

_O my god, It is Shigure! He's taking me to a sex dungeon!_

He continued the figure for what seemed a good hour or two.

"What the hell is taking so fucking long?!"

"It's been 12 minutes. Shut up!"

"It has so not been 12 minutes, do not lie to me!"

"Fine it's been 3 hours 24 minutes and 53 seconds, are you happy now?"

"Yes, very much so."

"In seventeen minutes and 32 seconds we will be at the dungeon."

Sure enough, 17 minutes and 32 seconds later they arrived in the musty dungeon.

_It smells like an ass in here!_

"Welcome to my dungeon."

"Whatever, it smells like an ass in here."

"Sit." The figure commanded

"There are no chairs."

"I said sit!"

Kyo dropped like a brick.

"Good," the figure probably smiled. "Will you stay also?"

_Like I have a choice to leave. _"Yes."

"Very good."

"Who are you?" _Even though I already know._

The figure turned to Kyo. "You really want to know?"

"You think?"

It chuckled. "Fine, if you must know." The figure turned away. And it put its sleeve-slash-hand in front of where its head was. It pulled back its hood to reveal chocolaty hair. Kyo gasped at that. It wasn't Shigure it was—

"Tohru?"

"Yes, don't you love the game I have made?"

"Game, Game!" Kyo yelled. "What kind of game was this? You had me walk for 4 hours!"

"Actually, 3 hours 56 minutes and 10 seconds."

"What-fucking-ever! Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Mike Shinoda told me to."

"Mike Shinoda." Kyo didn't believe this.

"You know, the emcee of Linkin Park."

"I know who he is, I worship the man. But how did he have contacts with you? You, of all people."

"He told me to psychokinetically."

"Can you even spell that?"

"No, but the point is—"

"Point? Point? You have no point!"

"Well, gosh Mr. Meany Pants!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that!"

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES! Now shut the fuck up!"

Tohru gasped.

"Thank you, now let me go. I don't care what Mike Shinoda says. Well, I do, just, I don't care what you say! I am leaving now."

"No you will not!" Tohru argued. "I will keep my promise to Mr. Shinoda!"

"Go to hell!"

"You, go to hell Kyon-kyon!"

Kyo just turned on his heels and started to walk.

"No, please, Mike promised that Chester would have my children."

"All I have to say to you is, Bennoda (1)!"

"Nuh-uh." Tohru was quick to take it back.

"I'm not starting that again." Kyo walked past a box of pins.

"Please stay, I want to become Mrs. Tohru Bennington!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

He threw the box of pins at her face. And she screeched. Not screamed, but screeched! Proving that she was a demon.

"No, my eyes! My eyes!" she yelled in a low demonic voice.

"Burn in hell bitch!" After that Kyo laughed evilly.

Kyo left the dungeon. And after 13 minutes of walking he came across Mike Shinoda.

"Holy shit, you're, you're—"

"Mike Shinoda. Yeah, you don't happen to know a Tohru Honda do you?"

"Nope, but they sound like a great person. Good day to you Mr. Shinoda." Kyo said this in a huge jumble. Then he ran like hell away from Mike.

"Hmm, that kid can run."

* * *

(1) Bennoda-The fan fiction relationship between Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda. Bennington and Shinoda equals Bennoda

We love you Mike! Anyway, Wax will be next chappie. It will have 2 parts cause I'll be mimicking the movie House of Wax. So it will take awhile. So ya Review and stuff.

Spuffy (trying to get of this hiatus)


End file.
